


Impressions

by kcstories



Series: Cedric/Fleur Triwizard AU for rarepair_shorts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4th year au, Canon Divergence, Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: Fleur has trouble finding her way at Hogwarts





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

Fleur shivered and pulled her cloak more tightly around her shoulders as she made her way down the dimly lit corridor.   
  
She still didn't feel the least bit at home in this draughty old castle. It felt cold and unwelcoming, as did the people who stayed there, many of whom wore suspicious frowns and spread malicious gossip they thought she didn't understand, and truthfully, she sorely regretted ever having brought her little sister down here with her, but then she had promised _Maman_ she'd look after Gabrielle.   
  
Inadvertently, Fleur's thoughts drifted to that morning's breakfast and she shuddered. The food here was disgusting too. One time only, they'd served a rather tasty Bouillabaisse at dinner, but aside from that…   
  
At least there was always plenty of bread and fruit, so she didn't have to starve. She needed to keep her strength up if she was to perform adequately in that Tournament.   
  
It was a great honour to have been chosen, though hardly a surprise. Fleur had never doubted her talent, not even for one single second.   
  
She turned another corner and almost bumped into someone. "O, excusez-moi. Je suis très désolée; very sorry," she said, feeling ridiculous and embarrassed because she normally wasn't at all clumsy and usually paid far more attention to her surroundings too.   
  
It was this dreadful castle's fault, she decided. It was messing with her head and her behaviour.   
  
"Not to worry; no harm done," the young man in front of her replied with a smile. It was Cedric Diggory, the true Hogwarts champion and not that silly child whose name had been entered by mistake.   
  
"Where are you going? Are you lost?" he asked her, and suddenly she felt more than a little foolish that she was still incapable of finding her way around. Granted, it was a big castle, and those ever-changing staircases didn't help, but still…   
  
She took a deep breath and decided it would be impolite to ignore him. Perhaps he was only trying to help.   
  
"Je cherche… ze library?"   
  
"Right this way," he said with a smile that was friendly and not the slightest bit mocking. "If you'd care to follow me?"   
  
Grateful, she nodded and let him lead the way.   
  
At least this Cedric seemed like a nice person, she thought, even if he was, strictly speaking, her competitor. Maybe, she pondered, not all people at Hogwarts were as unpleasant as she'd originally thought.


End file.
